Uzumaki Naruto: Path of Hatred
by secret69xd
Summary: During the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto reawakened his rare kekkei genkai which was sealed by Sarutobi and Jiraiya for the purpose of controlling or manipulating him at least, but will they succeed? If you love Konoha, Jiraiya and Sarutobi then don't read this. THIS IS A DRAFT ONLY.


Uzumaki Naruto: Path of Hatred

* * *

Summary: During the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto reawakened his rare kekkei genkai which was sealed by Sarutobi and Jiraiya for the purpose of controlling or manipulating him at least, but will they succeed? If you love Konoha, Jiraiya and Sarutobi then don't read this. Still undecided to continue this story or not. Naruto is not OP nor god like, but still powerful. Chap.1 rewritten with flashbacks

* * *

Dark/red rinnegan (in palm)/hateful/cold Naruto

Naruto Fanfic

* * *

A/N: In this story the rinnegan can be acquired by two means, well first one is like in canon, the second one, it is a very rare and special kekkei genkai that a chance to inherit is is 1/1,000,000,000 which means that there is a chance per 1,000,000,000 that someone can inherit it. Also, no Kaguya in this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it.

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

" **Bijuu"**

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

At the Valley of the end, the fight between Sasuke and Naruto is about to end. Naruto pursued Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto, who are now both exhausted readied themselves for their final clash. Sasuke now activated his signature assassination jutsu, the Chidori while Naruto activated his rasengan and they both jumped and screamed

"CHIDORI"

"SHINRA TENSEI"

Sasuke has a wtf? face when Naruto shouted Shinra Tensei, he noticed that Naruto raised his left arm and his palm facing him, while his right hand deactivated the rasengan and then an invisible force repelled him away from Naruto, he then collided to the statue of Madara and he felt that his spine just snapped or something like that, and he was pinned to the rock. He then looked again at Naruto but he noticed that on his left palm, there is a red eye shaped thing with black ripple patterns on it, and then Naruto spoke with great curiosity

"What the hell! Is this what the kyuubi said to there is a power inside of me that was suppressed? "And Naruto continued, then, in his mind, it flashed into something, a memory that was somewhat forgotten or not at all (as it was suppressed)

* * *

 _Flashback I_

 _Streets of Konoha, night_

 _An eight year old Naruto was walking towards his home after he trained himself at the rice fields near the walls west of Konoha, as he nears home, he saw a crowd of civilians watching him in disgust and hatred, then someone muttered_

" _Look!, the demon is here" then other one also muttered_

" _I don't think, why the hokage let that demon loose, he should be executed or imprisoned, not to roam around the village" Naruto, hearing those things which he constantly heard it for years has had enough, but he calmed himself down until an idiot civilian with a stick shouted_

" _Lets! Teach this demon a lesson!, lets beat him!" and then the crowd surrounded Naruto_

' _Oh shit' Naruto thought worrying his safety, then one of the civilians grabbed Naruto and he punched him on the face, but before that, Naruto spit on his face, then after that the civilian threw Naruto to a tree and then others beat him using what the all got, from cane sticks, to metal pipes, and other objects they could use against him._

 _After a few minutes of beating, Naruto's clothes was shredded into pieces, his face and body was severely blooded due to multiple bruises and wounds and most of all he was seated beside the tree pinned. One of the civilian, who was a demon hater said louldy_

" _I hope, that will teach you a lesson demon, from now on, don't roam in Konoha" then they heard Naruto laughing maniacally, and suddenly, he then became surrounded by red chakra or something like that. The civilians, without any knowledge of killing intent, froze where they were at, some of them fainted, and others were shaking in fear, and then they watched Naruto raising his left arm with his palms open, and then an eyelike object suddenly appeared in his palm, a red colored object with black ripple/concentric patterns. Naruto then whispered something_

" _Shinra Tensei" at an instant, all civilians were thrown away from that powerful blast, many were pinned to the nearby houses, some who were not lucky were impaled to the nearby metal and wood fences with pointed bars and others were entangled in barbed wires. Then after a few minutes, the Anbu arrived, retrieved Naruto and brought him to the hospital_

* * *

 _In Naruto's mind_

 _Naruto woke up and noticed something, that he was inside of a sewer_

' _This is disgusting!, those idiot civilians' he thought, then he followed a red smoke or a continuous specter, and after few minutes of following he was at the front of a massive gate, with a paper written seal in it, then on an instant, an eye appeared and shortly after that, there was it stood the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the bijuu. Naruto on the other hand feared for his life as the Kyuubi released some of its killing intent and then it spoke_

" _ **Kit!, we see each other at last"**_ _Naruto on the other hand was still shaking in fear and he only said_

" _H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi?"_

" _ **Only hi?, you are always an idiot"**_ _then Naruto shouted_

" _Hey! I am not an idiot, and besides where we are Kyuubi-san and what you are doing here?" Kyuubi was somewhat surprised by the politeness of this boy, maybe because he feared him_

" _ **You are in your mindscape, which means kit, in your mind, and what am I doing here because"**_ _the Kyuubi stopped for a while and then shouted with great fury_

" _ **YOUR IDIOT IDOL, THE YONDAIME SEALED ME INSIDE OF YOU"**_ _Naruto on the other hand can't believe it, his idol, the yondaime sealed the demon fox in him, how dare he, and then he spoke sadly_

" _So that's why the village called me a demon because of you, but if you are sealed in me, they should be grateful that I kept you at bay right?"_

" _ **You are not an idiot as expected kit"**_

" _I am not an idiot!" Naruto loudly said, but the Kyuubi dismissed that and moved to another topic and he said_

" _ **You kit! Possessed something powerful, which was only exist during the time of the Rikudou Sennin, that power of yours will be either exploited by others or it will be suppressed, but I bet the latter kit, these fools of Konoha can't risk themselves if they will let you to utilize that power, most probably they will think that you will turn against them because of me, and it will be harder for them to manipulate you or to control you at least. This power of yours will also give you great intelligence and analytical skills"**_ _Naruto then asked him_

" _Can you tell me what power is it?"_

" _ **Not for now kit, maybe next time, but I already gave you a clue. When we see each other again and I hope you are a very competent shinobi at that time kit"**_ _Naruto only nodded at that and then he was suddenly thrown out of the sewer._

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

 _Naruto woke up inside of a white room and he saw there the Old Man, the Sandaime Hokage. Then the hokage asked_

" _Are you feeling well now Naruto" he only nodded, then asked_

" _Jiji? What happened and how long I am here?"_

" _Naruto, there's nothing to worry about and you are three weeks here now sleeping"_

" _I see"_

" _Well! I hope that you will be discharged soon my boy so that I can tell you some stories about Konoha, the Will of Fire and the Hokage" The Sandaime happily said to him, Naruto only nodded, but inside of his mind there is something telling him that the Hokage's trying to inculcate to his mind many lies, but the doubt it._

 _Unknown to him, his mind was manipulated which his memory on attacking the crowd was sealed away as well as the Sandaime called Jiraiya back to Konoha to inform him about something._

* * *

 _With the Sandaime and Jiraiya, one week after the incident_

" _You called me back sensei?" asked the white tall man, with a hitai-ate of instead of that of Konoha, a kanji for oil was drawn in it._

" _Ahh, Jiraiya, you arrived as earlier, have you read the letter?"_

" _Yes and it said that Naruto was attacked by civilians, and you suspected that it was Danzo or another village, like Iwa or Kiri perhaps" the Sandaime nodded and Jiraiya continued_

" _You also said that Naruto possessed the rinnegan, but instead in his eye sockets, it was located in his palms"_

" _Right, Jiraiya, I saw it at my crystal ball, and I don't want to interfere about that incident, since I also want to see what Naruto can do and after all he is our we- I mean our vanguard of defense, after all he is an academy student; about the incident, we must clear those from the Boy's mind but before doing that to be sure we must suppress the Kyuubi, probably can we use the Gogyo Fuin? As well as we must suppress his rinnegan. Possessing that kind of power will make harder to us to indoctrinate him and because of the Kyuubi we can't risk that Naruto possessed that kind of power" Jiraiya nodded and began to speak sagely but he sighed before that_

" _Sensei. Using Gogyo Fuin against the Kyuubi is fine but we also need Tenzo here, about sealing the rinnegan, give me another week to study more complex seals and I know that we have a copy of some Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuuga clan scrolls regarding sealing of doujutsu, can I have those as well?" Jiraiya paused and then continued_

 _"This will be hard to make but for the sake of instilling loyalty to Naruto, well its necessary, Konoha must be first priority before Naruto, even though he is the son of my late student" Sarutobi only nodded and he dismissed Jiraiya, after that he sighed and thought grimly_

' _Sorry Naruto my boy, but Konoha must be all above else, it's better for you to be loyal to us than that of Danzo, and besides the main purpose of jinchuuriki is a weapon but a too powerful weapon is too risky._ _Unlike Danzo, you will not be an emotionless drone, but a shinobi with total determination to protect Konoha at all cost due to the teachings and kindness I am going to shower you. You can learn about using the Kyuubi later'_

* * *

 _One week later after the meeting of Jiraiya and Sandaime_

 _After a week, Jiraiya came back to Sarutobi and he said that he made the seal, after studying the scrolls, he came up with a seal enough to seal up a very powerful doujustsu, thanks to the Uchiha clan scrolls that have a seal on how to suppress the Mangekyou sharingan for many years and with the combination of the Uzumaki knowledge he came up with a seal that will suppress the rinnegan by deactivating it and suppressing the chakra flow by making it a blocker to the optic nerves._

 _He told Sarutobi that they should do the sealing in a very covert place and they done it when Naruto was born, in a cave outside of Konoha. Firstly, Jiraiya put the Gogyo fuin, then some seals into Naruto's abdomen, then he opened the palms of Naruto, and he began to write the seals, after that, Naruto illuminated like the sun, a blinding red light flashed for seconds and then after that it was suddenly out, but instantly they were repelled away from Naruto due to an invisible force, and they were pinned for a while._

 _Jiraiya commanded Tenzo to suppress Naruto as he was then coated with red chakra, Tenzo rushed to Naruto and used his Mokuton, suppressing Naruto. After a few minutes, Naruto was suppressed._

 _Jiraiya noticed that the seals in the palms illuminated again, then it was absorbed, to ensure that the rinnegan was really suppressed, he put a second seal again. After that, the Sandaime called Yamanaka Inoichi to suppress the memory of Naruto regarding the incident earlier._

 _End of Flashback I_

* * *

"Well, as I remember now clearly, those fools in Konoha manipulated my memory, they sealed the incident happened 4 years ago in my mind and the Kyuubi also spoke to me a week before the third phase of the Chuunin examination that I have a power that was suppressed by them particularly by Sarutobi and Jiraiya, which I don't believed at first, but now I believed him" Naruto paused, sighed and then spoke sagely

"I should have listened to him, well the past is past. It is lucky that this power, which the kyuubi called the eyes of the sage of the six paths as much as I remember, the rinnegan was it? Along with his chakra destroyed the seals completely" Naruto then remembered something again.

"Those fools, they thought that they could manipulate me and turn into an ultimate weapon that they dreamed of, well mostly as that idiot old man Danzo said to me, as for you Sasuke, you are the first lucky one that taste its power, but don't worry I am not going to kill you and I even don't have the capacity to fully utilized this power, well it just come out when I released my full rage on you, if you still want to come back to Konoha its up to you, do you want to go back?" Naruto said coldly and with contempt.

* * *

 _Flashback 2_

 _Konoha's rice fields, afternoon_

 _After Naruto became genin, (one week after the Mizuki incident) he was approached by an old man with black hair, holding a cane and was bandaged in his head and right arm, then the old man asked_

" _Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"_

" _Yes and you are?"_

" _Shimura, Shimura Danzo" Danzo said to him calmly_

" _What can I do for you Danzo-san?"_

" _Nothing for a while, I only want to visit the village's weapon" Naruto looked at Danzo with disgust and asked_

" _The village weapon? Me?" Naruto pointing to himself while he asked_

" _Of course, you hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune right? and by that you are automatically the weapon of Konoha, a property of this village" Naruto looked at him again and inquired_

" _How did you know?"_

" _How did I know? Hmm, I am one of this village council member and let's move to other topic, are you loyal to the village, my, I mean our weapon?" Naruto shouted at him_

" _Hey! Don't call me a weapon1 and loyal to this village? Of course I am loyal to this village, I love Konoha and I will become the greatest Hokage ever, believe it!" Danzo then thought_

' _Tch! It seems that Sarutobi successfully indoctrinated this boy with his idiotic philosophy, I should be the one controlling or manipulating this weapon, not him!_

" _Hmmm, alright, well, it's good to know that you are loyal then, but remember you are the village's weapon and as a weapon you will protect Konoha" then Danzo walked out of the rice fields leaving a disgusted Naruto_

" _What's with him anyway, and he's creepy" Naruto muttered_

 _End of Flashback 2_

* * *

Sasuke on the other hand was shocked to the power that Naruto have and he angrily thought

'This dobe, how did he acquire such power! I should be the one to have it, I am an Uchiha elite!' then Naruto again spoke

"Sasuke, if you don't want to come back to Konoha, go escape now!, I think Kakashi is nearby now, go now and I will just make an alibi, its idiotic to take you back to Konoha now, and I don't have any intentions to fully served that shithole village, but since I need money and some housing, I will just be a ninja to them for a while and besides if I kill you right now, where's the fun in it!"

Sasuke just nodded, but why the dobe telling this to him on what happened to him, or he is just talking to himself; he stood up even his back was still in pain, he wanted to continue the fight, but his body and mind told him not to and also Kakashi is will reach them in a few minutes, what's important to him is to go to Orochimaru, to train, kill him and lastly kill Itachi to avenge his clan. He wanted to say something to Naruto but he can't form a word, so he just walked away and went to the forest.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, he smirked and thought

'It's time to create a diversion here'

He then reactivated his rasengan, jumped and then he collided this blue sphere of chakra into the waterfall, which it then created a large rain shower that could make the scent of Sasuke to be out of track. Then after few minutes Kakashi arrived along with Pakkun.

* * *

"Naruto where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, then Naruto looked at him with a sad face and replied

"Sasuke escaped sensei, there are many sound ninjas which we all know I can't fight alone" Kakashi just nodded and he asked Pakkun

"Pakkun, can you track Sasuke?"

"No, the rain washed away all scent that I can track, I'm sorry" Kakashi just nodded and looked at Naruto again

"Naruto, let's go home now, can you walk on your own?" Naruto only nodded

* * *

Konoha

Few hours later, Naruto and others of the Sasuke retrieval team arrived at the village, most of the members of the team were wounded and others are in critical condition, luckily they were treated immediately at the hospital, Naruto and Kakashi as well as Shikamaru reported what happened.

Tsunade was not impressed on what happened and the loss of the last Uchiha was a blow to Konoha again, but nonetheless, it's not the main concern for now, what concerned her is the Akatsuki who are now on the rise and still Orochimaru and Sound are still a threat to Konoha.

After the report she dismissed them immediately, and she began to work, she sighed about the stacks for papers waiting to be read, wrote, signed and stamped by her.

Naruto on the other hand went home, he didn't bother to visit anyone or eat to the ramen stand, he realized that for years he mostly ate ramen, which most of the time only have few nutrients, so he pledged to himself that no ramen from now on and he will eat healthy foods, and for training , he really needed to control his chakra, for now and learn more ninjutsu, taijustu as well as kenjutsu and fuuinjustu, so from tomorrow he will go to the library and read anything necessary there.

'Should I steal again the Hokage scroll?, hmm, or maybe not' Naruto thought neutrally

* * *

 _Glossary_

 _Gogyou Fuin- five pronged seal, sealed used by Orochimaru against Naruto during th second phase of the Chuunin exams_

 _Jiji- grandfather or old man_

 _Rikudou Sennin- Sage of the six paths, the first possessor of the rinnegan on earth_

* * *

To be continued or not.


End file.
